


Fireflies

by YoodaengStan



Category: I.O.I (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: ChoiYoojung, F/F, I.O.I, KimDoyeon, WekiMeki, dodaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoodaengStan/pseuds/YoodaengStan
Summary: Yoojung is a six years old girl, spending her vacation on her grandparent’s house but while playing hide and seek, she enters into a garden and meets mysterious girl, who is using a mask and calls herself as a human spirit. And as if it is not enough, the girl also tells she cannot touch humans or something horrible may happen to her.





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> This story is high-key inspired in an anime film (that I will tell you guys the name only in the final note). Although it is inspired in the said animation, this story will have some differences from the original plot.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

Yoojung is a little cute girl at the age of six, spending her vacation on her grandparents’ house. Here Yoojung has the chance to play with some kids on the street, something she does not have the opportunity to do in the city. That is probably why she loves to go to her grandparents' house the most. The countryside is much safer, there are not that many cars, people are way more trustworthy.

Yoojung and the kids are now playing hide and seek.

There is a public garden near the place they are playing, a perfect place for Yoojung to hide herself.  
And so she does.

She goes inside the garden and forgets that she is there only for hiding herself. She starts to wandering around, looking the different kind of flowers, running after the colorful butterflies whenever she sees one, trying to climb upon the trees ~

“What are you doing here, human?”

A voice scares the little Yoojung, making her to fall from the tree, hitting her on the ground. Not a very pleasant experience - shall we say that - but thanks God the tree is not very high and she does not hurt herself too much.

Yoojung starts rubbing her lower back in an attempt to make the pain go away, but to no avail. She looks up at the tree and sees a kid using a mask on their face; a mask that resembles a fox.

Yoojung is sure she has already seen that mask somewhere. Probably some Japanese cartoon but she really does not mind about it. “You scared me!” Yoojung yells at the person, still rubbing the injured part of her body “And who are you calling _human_?”

The kid jumps from the tree in a plastic way and lands beautifully with both feet touching the floor while opening one arm as the other arm is on their chest. The kid bends down as if waiting for some claps of an imaginary crowd.

Yoojung is astonished. Did she just witness the kid doing a somersault like people do on the Olympic Games?

“You. You are a human so I called you human.” The kid replies nonchalantly.

Although Yoojung knows she is human - of course her teacher has explained that to her and to all her classmates as well, and if your teacher says so, it is true - Yoojung does not know why it triggers her so much when the kid calls her like that so she replies in annoyance “I am not human! I am Yoojung.”

“Whatever, human!” The kid shrugs their shoulders.

The kid pesters Yoojung and what annoys Yoojung the most is that the kid is very mean. The brat did not help Yoojung to stand up after they make Yoojung to fall. Did the kid's parents not teach them how to be polite? “Are you not going to help me to get up?”

The kid looks down at Yoojung, who is still sat on the floor and replies “I _cannot_ help you.”

Yoojung gets up and looks at the kid. Now she can say almost for sure that the kid is a girl. They have almost the same height and they are wearing similar clothes; white oversized shirts and jeans shorts. However Yoojung looks down and she sees the girl is on her barefoot while Yoojung is wearing white shoes.

“What do you mean by you cannot help me?” Yoojung furrows her brow.

“I am a human spirit that cannot touch humans.”

Yoojung does not believe the girl. Who is this girl trying to fool? Yoojung is probably one of the smartest girls in the world, - or so she thinks - she already knows that Santa Claus does not exists but of course she did not tell her parents nor her classmates because she does not want to ruin the Christmas magic.

“Ok then,” Yoojung replies and a couple of seconds later she asks “What will happen to you if you touch a human?”

“I might disappear.”

Now things start getting interesting to Yoojung. She thinks about proving to the girl that she will not disappear when Yoojung touches her. And well, if the girl is really able to disappear, this is something Yoojung is keen to witness.

Yoojung hums and pretends to believe. When she is sure the girl’s attention is on something else, Yoojung runs toward the girl in an attempt to touch her. However, the girl is fast and dodges Yoojung's approach without much effort. Yoojung on other hand, trips over a stone - which she is sure it was not there seconds before - and falls on the ground.

“Hey! Why did you do that?” Yoojung mutters as she gets up, fixes and cleans her clothes.

“You tried to touch me and I simply dodge you.” The girl replies shrugging her shoulders.

Yoojung cannot see the girl's face due to the fact that the girl is wearing a mask, but she bets the girl is smirking because of the way the latter's voice sounded.

“I am going to have my revenge!” Yoojung says but before she starts running after the kid, bear interrupts them.

“OH MY GAWD! A HUMAN!” the bear shouts and starts running everywhere with a horror face.

“What is going on, Yeonjung?” Yoojung is totally taken aback when another weird figure, that looks like a hamster, starts talking to the bear.

“A human!” The bear replies pointing at Yoojung while hiding behind the hamster, which obviously does not make any sense for Yoojung. Bears are stronger than hamsters, right? The bears on TV make people afraid so they should be fearless ~

The hamster turns to the masked girl “What is happening, Doyeon?”

“It is nothing, Chungha unnie.”

“Who is this kid?” A Penguin asks “She is kind of cute.”

“Is this human annoying you?” Now an ostrich-like figure makes its appearance.

Too much information for Yoojung to process. She is now surrounded by weird people that are using some kind of magic trick or whatever they are doing, the only she knows is they are weird.

Doyeon shakes her head side to side and someone else replies “I saw this kid running after you. How come you say she is not annoying you, Doyeon?” But this time Yoojung does not know where the voice comes from until the person talks again “Down here, kiddo!”

Yoojung looks down and sees a... stone? Probably the stone she tripped earlier.

“Stone-Nayoung unnie, Jieqiong unnie. No need to worry. This kid here,” Doyeon points to Yoojung and goes on “does not offer any kind of harm.”

“If this kid annoys you ~” the cute Penguin starts talking and out of thin air, its face starts changing into something scary.

Into a.. shark?

The half-penguin half-shark creature bites the air in a threatening method, frightening Yoojung in a way she has never being scared before. And as if it is not enough, the shark continues after its transformation “~ tell me. I will make little pieces of her.”

Yoojung thinks she might be going crazy these people are not wearing costumes or doing magic because it feels so real. This is the kind of thing that only happens in the cartoons. She runs away as fast as she can in order to go to a safe place.

“That will be not necessary, Sohye.” Doyeon giggles pointing to Yoojung, who is running as fast as Usain Bolt [[1]](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1263012/1/fireflies-angst-fantasy-doyeon-yoojung-ioi-dodaeng-wekimeki#ednref1). “I told you guys she does not offer any kind of harm.”

After running like a marathoner, Yoojung finally feels safe.

“Yoojung ah, where were you?” A kid came closer to the breathless Yoojung.

“Your parents were looking for you.” Another kid replies.

“It is already late, they were worried.”

Only after hearing the last kid Yoojung realizes the sunset. She knows her parents might be worried sick and they are going to scold her if she does not come back to her grandparents' house immediately.

 

***

Today is the last day of summer break and tomorrow Yoojung will be back to her city. However, she is still curious with the events occurred yesterday.

After all, Yoojung is a little girl at the age of six and six years old kids tend to be very curious and sometimes fearless. Or sometimes the curiosity is so big that it overcomes the fear.

She is in front of the garden’s gate, trying to gather all her courage to come inside it. She gulps and then she takes a deep breath, praying for the courage to take control over her little body.

“What are you doing?”

Yoojung turns around to face the owner of the voice which just scared her. She almost falls on the floor once again but this time she is skilled enough to keep her balance “Hey! Why do you always have to do this?”

The word ‘always’ is a bit too much since it is only the second time they meet each other but in fact it does not really matter. The little Yoojung probably only used this word to add drama to her statement.

“I knew you would come again.” Yoojung cannot see the girl's expression due to her mask but she can tell for sure that the kid is replying in a confident tone - or more like a smug one.

Yoojung decides not to get annoyed by the other girl’s behavior “Ok, I think we did not start in good terms. I am Yoojung.” She offers her hand for a handshake but Doyeon only stares at it, then she looks back at Yoojung's face.

Yoojung is dumbfounded at the girl’s rudeness. Yoojung is only trying to be kind and friendly, why does this girl have to act like this? That is when a thought crosses Yoojung's mind “Oh! You cannot touch humans, right?” She takes a middle sized wood branch from the ground and offers it for Doyeon to shake the other side.

The girl giggles when she gets what Yoojung is trying to do. She holds the other side of the branch and shakes it with Yoojung “I am Doyeon.”

A hand shake - or more like a “branch shake”.

Yoojung smiles to Doyeon and even though she cannot see Doyeon's face, Yoojung is almost sure that the other girl is smiling too.

 

* * *

 

“Doyeon, where are you?” Yoojung, now a ten years old girl, asks when she enters the garden.

Suddenly a tiny wood branch hit her head, causing her to whine in pain by the sudden attack. She turns around and yells at the person who just hit her with the branch “HEY! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS?”

“You are late! You told me that you would come here yesterday!” Doyeon replies and Yoojung can hear the pain in Doyeon's voice. Doyeon still uses her mask but Yoojung knows her so well by now that Yoojung does not need to see Doyeon's face to find out what the latter is feeling.

“I am sorry, Doyeon ah.” Yoojung replies rubbing her head on the hit spot. “My father had to work one day more than we expected so we were not able to come before.”

Doyeon nods lightly, in a way that only the trained eyes of Yoojung are able to notice and by doing this, Yoojung knows that Doyeon already forgave her “But we still have plenty of time. What you want to do today, Doyeon?”

Doyeon thinks for a while and then she offers the wood branch for Yoojung to hold. The same old branch that one time Yoojung offered as a handshake “Let us just walk for now.” Yoojung gladly accepts the branch and holds one side of it as Doyeon holds the other side.

They are not able hold each other’s hand, but holding the branch is the way they found to be - or at least to feel - close enough; a way to hold hands without really touching each other’s hand; but still a way to show their affection.

 

***

The last day of this summer break has arrived and they are playing tag. However, they cannot touch each other so they are using some random branches to tag each other. Not the first branch offered by Yoojung because that branch is kind of _special_.

“Doyeon.” Someone calls and gets Yoojung's and Doyeon's attention.

“Oh! Somi! Long time no see you.” Doyeon says as she runs toward a giraffe-like figure and hugs it.

The giraffe Doyeon face, causing the girl to giggle. The giraffe makes a disgusted face and says “You are salty!”

Doyeon playfully hit the giraffe's neck “Of course! I was playing with my friend.” Doyeon rolls her eyes as she points to Yoojung.

“Oh Lord! A human!” Somi exclaims as soon as she sees Yoojung. Yoojung is kind of shy so she only smiles awkward while scratching the back of her neck. Somi looks back at Doyeon and says “She does not smell that bad. Can I her?” But before Doyeon can say anything, Somi is already in front of Yoojung, the latter.

“What are you doing?” Yoojung protests trying to keep Somi away from her.

“Yuck.” Somi says with a disgusted face “she tastes as bad as you.”

“Hey! What do mean?” Doyeon yells and starts running after Somi. Yoojung is still trying to clean her face when Doyeon provokes her “Somi, how dare you say I taste as bad as a human?”

And it works ~

“DOYEON AH! How dare you say I taste bad?” Yoojung starts to run after Doyeon, even though she knows she cannot really catch the masked girl; it is dangerous.

The three of them keep on running and playing together until Somi leaves Yoojung and Doyeon alone again.

They lay down on the ground, exhausted for laughing hysterically. Their cheeks are flushed for running and playing all the day.

After all the amusement has passed, they turn to face each other, still lying on the ground and Yoojung asks out of thin air “Do you believe in fairy tales?”

“What is a fairy tale?”

Yoojung thinks hard, trying to find a good way to explain what fairy tales are but well, she is friend with a human-spirit so she is kind of living a fairy now. Suddenly, the question seems already answered and she simple replies “Never mind.”

They giggle at each other and Yoojung offers the Special Branch for Doyeon to hold the other side. Doyeon smiles - at least Yoojung is sure Doyeon is smiling, even using the mask - and holds the other end of the wood branch.

 

* * *

At the age of fourteen, Yoojung wonders whether she is love or not. She does not really know what she is feeling but she knows this is something different from anything she has felt before.

The admiration, the way she stutters every time she sees this one person, the way her heart skips a beat when the said person talks to her. She is sure these must be the symptoms of love.

“You really think this is love, Yoojung ah?” Doyeon asks carefully looking at Yoojung, who only nods, causing Doyeon to sigh and reply “I do not think this is love.”

Yoojung looks at Doyeon in surprise as she waits for her best friend to tell why she thinks that what Yoojung feels is not love.

“Actually, I think love is exactly the opposite. Even though you may feel sparks and butterflies in your stomach sometimes, you should feel comfortable around this one person you love. Moreover, you should not be afraid of be who you are. Of course it is a challenge because you always want to be better whenever you are close to the chosen one but you should not be afraid of showing your true self.”

Yoojung is taken completely aback by Doyeon's word. Obviously she was not expecting Doyeon to be so wise at the age of fourteen and Doyeon continues “What you feel for this Chaeyeon girl is probably only an infatuation.”

“Oh... B-but a crush or like you said, an _infatuation_ , can turn into love.” Yoojung replies trying to sound as mature as Doyeon, but she only sounds more childish.

Doyeon looks away, facing the horizon, and replies “I know it will not. You already said she is the most popular sunbae in your school and I know you are not very fond of competition. Your crush on her will probably fade away soon.”

“How do you know all of this, Doyeon?” Yoojung playfully pokes Doyeon's arm with a branch while smirking “Is our Doyeon in love?”

Doyeon sighs and looks at the horizon “Maybe I am.”

Yoojung’s eyes widen and she gives an inquiring look at Doyeon “Why have you not told me?” Yoojung does not even imagine who can possibly be Doyeon's love; the latter never told her about this. In fact, Doyeon does not seem to be someone who cares for things such as _crush_ or _love._

Actually Yoojung kind of feels hurt. How could her best friend keep secrets from her? Her best friend has another special person; does it make her less special for Doyeon? Perhaps she is not hurt but jealousy, however she decides to forget it.

Well, she _tries_ to forget it, but to no avail.

 

***

The last day of this summer break arrives and she decides to ask straightforward but trying to sound nonchalantly “So, who is your new friend?”

Doyeon tilts her head in confusion looking totally clueless about whatever Yoojung is talking about.

Yoojung sighs in annoyance “Kim Doyeon, you told me you are probably in love but you did not even tell me you have been seeing another human?”

“Are you ~ What is the word?” Doyeon thinks for a while, trying to remember the best word to describe Yoojung's emotion “Oh! Jealous?”

Yoojung only rolls her eyes since there is not a way for her to agree with Doyeon's words, even though she is undeniably jealous.

Doyeon lets out a chuckle because she knows her best friend well enough to predict that Yoojung is not going to admit her jealous “There is no other human in my life besides you.”

“But you told me you are in love ~”

“Who told you that I am in love with a human, though?”

Yoojung realizes that Doyeon has never told that she is in love with a human. That was Yoojung's assumption. Moreover, Doyeon is a spirit and it would not be weird for her to have a relationship with another spirit or so.

Doyeon watches Yoojung while the latter keeps on looking at the horizon, thinking over Doyeon's word. Doyeon sighs “I am kidding. It is a human. I am still a human spirit after all.”

Yoojung looks at Doyeon and yells “HEY! You told me you do not know another human!” Then, Yoojung mimics a punch and threats Doyeon “Stop lying Kim Doyeon or else I am going to punch you.”

“If you want to punch me, then do it.” Doyeon says and looks straight into Yoojung's eyes, causing Yoojung to just put her fist down.

“You know I would not be able to do something like this. I do not want you to disappear.” Yoojung replies in a low voice.

Doyeon giggles “That is what I love the most about you. You are always so considerate!”

Yoojung does not know if Doyeon is being sarcastic but she decides to let it pass. This is something Yoojung has learned during these eight years of friendship with Doyeon; sometimes it is better to let Doyeon wins. Moreover there is more interesting stuff to talk about rather than bicker over small things like this.

“I am your best friend, you know? Why do you not tell me who is the person that you are in love with?”

Doyeon looks away “You know what I hate the most about you?”

Yoojung is taken aback by Doyeon's harsh words and this time she cannot let it pass “Hey! You do not need to be so mean. I am only asking who you love.”

Doyeon ignores Yoojung's protest and goes on “You are so dense sometimes!” Then, Doyeon looks back at Yoojung “I am not lying. You are the only human that know, the only person I got close, you are the only one.”

Yoojung tilts her head, a confused look upon her face.

“Never mind.” Doyeon says and gets up “Let us go. It is almost time for you to go back to your grandparents’ house.”

Doyeon offers the Special Branch for Yoojung to hold. Yoojung looks up and gladly holds the branch.

 

* * *

“This one is Sejeong unnie,” Yoojung shows a picture and points at a girl with a cute smile “And this is Mina.”

“Mina? The one who is in love with you?” Doyeon looks at Yoojung and although she is wearing her mask, Yoojung can tell for sure that Doyeon has her eyebrow raised in an annoying way.

Yoojung cannot tell why or since when Doyeon has become like this; always teasing her but also super protective over her. Another thing Yoojung cannot tell for sure is since when she stopped growing up while Doyeon became a giant, and of course, because of this even though both of them are eighteen years old Yoojung seems to be fourteen.

“Are you jealous, Doyeon ssi?” Yoojung decides to tease Doyeon a little.

Doyeon stares at Yoojung before give her answer “Yes, I am!” Yoojung’s eyes widens as she, of course, was not expecting this sort of reaction from her best friend. She tried to friend, but Doyeon was smarter.

At least that is what Yoojung thought; maybe Doyeon is teasing her ~

“I do not want to share you with anyone else.”

But the taller girl is not ~

Doyeon sighs, still looking at the horizon and takes off her mask. And whenever Doyeon takes off her mask, it works as a warning alarm because she usually takes off her mask when she wants to express something that her words are not enough to express.

Yoojung on the other hand, catches the opportunities to admire her best friend's features. If Yoojung has ever doubted the fact that Doyeon is a spirit, when she took off her mask for the first time, Yoojung knew Doyeon was not human since Doyeon's beauty surely is not from this planet.

“Why do you keep on using this mask? I thought you would feel comfortable with me. It has been already 12 years, you know.” Yoojung pouts.

Both of them are sat on the ground, Doyeon turns around and starts crawling toward Yoojung.

Yoojung is taken off guard by Doyeon's sudden action but Doyeon is already too close for her comfort “Uh, Doyeon ah ~ you are.. too close, it might be dangerous, you know.”

Doyeon only ignores as she approaches Yoojung carefully not to touch the latter. Yoojung is panicking while trying to do her best not to move. She looks into Doyeon's eyes and all her fears go away, her heartbeat calms down a little when she sees the calm expression on Doyeon's face.

“May I?” Doyeon asks looking at her mask and then looking back at Yoojung. Yoojung only nods and Doyeon lifts her hand with the mask and carefully places it on Yoojung's face. “What do you see?”

The mask is placed on Yoojung’s face, she looks through the holes on the mask and replies in a low voice “You ~”

“That is the reason why I always use the mask.” Yoojung tilts her head in doubt and Doyeon goes on “Because I see you. Only you. It is like my brain gets blocked and my peripheral vision does not work when I look at you because I cannot process anything beside you. All I can focus, everything I can see, it is only you.”

Doyeon touches the mask on Yoojung's face and lifts the latter's chin while she leans in and gives a small peck on Yoojung's lips.

The kiss may not be a real kiss, because she does not really kiss Yoojung, she kisses the mask, but the butterflies on their stomachs, the sparks all over their bodies, the will of never let go of each other, these are all real sensations. They feel it. All of it! And although both of them know it will probably not have a happy ending, both of them want it to last the most they can.

 

***

“I will go with you!”

“Doyeon, it is dangerous!”

Doyeon stubbornly shakes her head “I do not care, I will go with you. Do not try to coax me!”

And again the last day of summer break arrives and since the day Yoojung showed a photo of Mina back hugging her, Doyeon has been acting jealousy and trying to do things she should not do. First it was the “kiss” and now she wants to go to the Fireflies Festival.

“Doyeon, I already told you. What if there are lots of people there?” Yoojung begs, trying to make Doyeon see how dangerous it would be for her best friend to go to a crowded place but she knows Doyeon will not be convinced so easily.

Yoojung has already tried different approaches.

1\. She threatened Doyeon, but Doyeon is scarier than her.

2\. She tried to make a deal with Doyeon, but none of the suggestions were able to interest Doyeon.

3\. She tried her infamous aegyo, and although Doyeon blushed crazily after witnessing the scene, the taller girl managed to hit Yoojung - a little too strong - so the latter would stop acting cute.

Now Yoojung is only trying to talk as an adult, but it seems to no avail. At least she thinks this until Doyeon speaks “Ok, I got it.”

Yoojung cannot believe she was able to convince Doyeon at least once, but she knows that she should not be smug about it because Doyeon always changes her mind when Yoojung acts smug.

However, her happiness does not last long “You prefer to go to this kind of place with Mina, right? That is fine! I got it.”

Obviously, she was not able to convince Doyeon. Yoojung sighs and decides to give in “Fine! Do whatever you want. Then do not tell me I did not warn you!”

Doyeon acts all happy, like a puppy that has finally seen its owner after a long time.

“You said that the last day of the Festival there were not so many people.” Doyeon says “I will be fine! Actually, we will be fine!” Doyeon tilts her head and smiles.

Doyeon has such effect on Yoojung that the latter is not able to stay angry or mad whenever she sees that smile of Doyeon. Doyeon also know the effect she has on Yoojung, and she does not take it for granted. She surely uses all the chances that are given to her, trying to make Yoojung fall for her with the same intensity she fell for the small girl.

They arrive at the Fireflies Festival, and just like Doyeon told earlier, there are not many people. Only a few kids playing and running all over the place while their parents keep on watching them from afar.

Doyeon looks at Yoojung and even though she is wearing her mask, Yoojung knows Doyeon is giving her famous what-have-I-told-you glare, which Yoojung cannot help but rolls her eyes, causing Doyeon to let out a low giggle.

Before they enter the Festival Yoojung takes a red ribbon off her pocket and offers to Doyeon. Doyeon tilts her head in confusion and Yoojung replies “Wrap this part around your finger and I will wrap the other across mine. This way we will not get lost from each other.”

The Festival is not that big and they would probably not get lost from each other even if it was crowded. So Doyeon does not see a good reason why they should tie this ribbon on their fingers.

Just when Doyeon is going to say her arguments not to tie the ribbon, she sees Yoojung's cheek a little blushed while the latter avoid looking into Doyeon's eyes.

A thought crosses Doyeon's mind and she figures out that the ribbon is a better way to hold hands than a wood branch. Doyeon cannot help but smile at how cute Yoojung is right now. She takes the ribbon and ties a knot “Give me your hand.” Yoojung looks at Doyeon, a little suspicious before she offers her hand “Give me your pinky finger.”

“Why the pinky?”

“Just do as I say, okay?”

Yoojung is still a little cautious about whatever Doyeon is trying to do, but she ends up doing exactly what the taller girl says.

Doyeon wraps the ribbon around Yoojung's pinky in a skillful way in order to avoid touching Yoojung's hand. Yoojung smiles and so does Doyeon.

“Let me do this for you.” Yoojung says as she takes the other part of the ribbon and starts to tie a knot.

“Am I going to be ok?” Doyeon teases Yoojung because, well, this is one of her favorite hobbies.

Yoojung sticks out her tongue and replies as she wraps the ribbon around Doyeon's pinky finger “Of course you will be fine. Do you not remember that I was once a scout?”

“For two days. You quit because you were afraid of the bugs.” Doyeon smiles, teasing Yoojung but the latter only rolls her eyes.

“Done!”

“Wow! You did great, Yoojung ah!” Doyeon replies taking a close look at the ribbon now tied around her pinky finger. Yoojung flashes her signature smile, her eyes turning into crescent moons, melting Doyeon’s inside as the tall girl tries her best not to do something stupid like pinch Yoojung's cheeks - one of Doyeon's secret dreams.

They walk throughout the Festival, play some games and although Doyeon tries her best to get some prize as a gift for Yoojung, she fails miserably. But her attempts are compensated by Yoojung's giggles and a small peck on her cheeks - well, not on her cheek for real, but on her mask.

They are heading to the calmest spot of the festival in order to have a better sight of the fireflies when they hear a kid “Mom, look! The fireflies!” The kid starts running to wherever her mom is.

Yoojung looks at the fireflies lightening the dark sky whilst mixing themselves with the stars and Yoojung cannot help but smile while admiring the beautiful sight “I think I have never seen something so pretty in my whole life ~”

“Your smile.” Yoojung turns to face Doyeon, who is still looking at the sky “Your smile is prettier.” Yoojung blushes and looks away from Doyeon, once more facing the sky.

 

 

Another kid runs while yelling “Dad! Look, look!” But Yoojung can tell for sure this boy is a little clumsy and just as she thought, the boy slips on something on the ground and will probably go down on the hill. Yoojung knows it will be a painful experience for him to fall running like this but she is not fast enough to prevent his fall.

“Oh ~ Thank you noona.” The boy says and starts running again looking for his father. Yoojung is sure she was not able to catch him but ~

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

A wave of horror starts running through her spine as she opens her eyes - she does not even remember when closed them - to witness what she fears the most.

 

.

 

.

 

She blinks.

 

.

 

.

 

Doyeon is disappearing.

 

.

 

.

 

She is sure it might be some kind of nigtmare ~

 

.

 

.

 

She blinks again.

 

.

 

.

 

But it is real. Doyeon is really disappearing.

There is no time for questions or hesitation. Yoojung runs to Doyeon and hugs her.

“I am sorry ~” Everything Yoojung is able to say whilst the huge wave of despair taking control over her body and her mind.

Doyeon, on the other hand, has never felt so good in her entire existence. “Do not be ~” If Doyeon knew this would happen and if she could go back time hours earlier, she is sure she would do the same thing again. In fact, if she knew that Yoojung's embrace was so warm and that she would feel so good, she is sure she would have hugged Yoojung earlier.

“This is the best moment of my existence. Do not be sorry.”

Doyeon wraps her arms around Yoojung’s waist, hugging the latter tighter. The shorter girl looks up at Doyeon's eyes and gently takes her mask off because she wants to admire the gorgeous face of her non-human best friend; best friend/love of her life.

Doyeon knows she does not have much time left and as soon as Yoojung takes her mask off, the taller leans in and locks their lips in a sweet kiss.

“You do not taste as bad Somi said.” Doyeon giggles between the kiss.

Doyeon is not sure how she was able to resist this pair of lips for so long and if she could stop, or at least slow the time for now, she is sure she would do exactly this. Yoojung would do the same but none of them have this power.

All of sudden, the lips that were touching hers seconds ago; the warmth provided by the arms embracing her; the smile that melted her heart the most ~

All gone!

The only thing Yoojung is able to see is a small firefly flying around her and when she finally notices it, the firefly flies away gathering with the others.

And as a signal - of something that Yoojung is not really able to comprehend - the red ribbon once wrapped around her pinky is untied by a sudden wind that carries it away.

The despair takes over Yoojung’s mind in a brief and very fast outbreak and she starts to question her sanity. She looks at the fireflies and wonders whether it was all a dream or not. Was Doyeon real or was it all a fantasy?

But then everything calms down, she feels peace when she looks at her hands and sees the mask; Doyeon's mask. Everything she needs to know that it was real! As real as her feelings for her non-human best friend; the love of her life; her other half ~ Doyeon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end ~
> 
> I am sorry for the ones who expected a happy ending, but I could not came up with one.
> 
> I am also very sorry because I feel like I did not make justice for the anime. By the way, the anime name is Hotarubi no Mori e and it is absolutely beautiful! You guys should check it out.
> 
> Of course I changed and added a few things but the main idea of this fic is equal very similar to the animation (that is why I am giving credits to it) ~
> 
>  
> 
> Thank You for your support and comment please ♥

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end ~
> 
> I am also very sorry because I feel like I did not make justice for the anime. By the way, the anime name is 'Hotarubi no Mori e' and it is absolutely beautiful! You guys should check it out.
> 
> Of course I changed and added a few things but the main idea of this fic is very similar to the animation (that is why I am giving credits to it) ~


End file.
